


"[...] it creates happiness."

by narcissusetstellae



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Completely AU, F/F, Fluff, Romance, baby charles - Freeform, baby veronica, young hermionice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusetstellae/pseuds/narcissusetstellae
Summary: just a completely au, sort of young hermionice in which they raise charles and veronica together.





	"[...] it creates happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's alright since i didn't check for grammar errors and such! i also hope it makes sense because in my head, it did XD

After a rough night, Hermione had finally managed to fall asleep in the hospital bed, a little tangled lump of blankets resting comfortably in her arms.

 

Slowly, the door cracked open, the light from the small corridor entering the dimly lit room. A shadow could be seen on the floor as well as a pair of red Converses that tried to walk into the place as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, on their way in, they squeaked, earning another rather but brief loud squeak in response.

 

Immediately, the lamp on the bedside table was on and a very startled Alice sat up on the small couch besides the bed. 

 

“Wha– Charles!” She breathed, getting up quickly, eyes still small and filled with sleep. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at home!” 

 

“I'm sorry, mama. I just wanted to see you and Hermione and the ba–” The eight year old boy mumbled as he stepped back a little, trying to be smooth, but ended up almost knocking to the floor the heartbeat monitor that stood on the left side of the bed. “Oh sh–”

 

“Save it!” Alice groaned lowly and panicked when the little bundle on Hermione's arms started to move around incessantly, sniffling a bit. “Oh, no, no, no, no. Not now, not now.” The young blonde mumbled repeatedly but it was too late. Soon, the sniffles turned into loud cries and Hermione was up, an instant but small sob leaving her lips. 

 

“No..no.” The brunette mumbled, looking down at the newborn in her arms as the little girl cried and fussed away. “Ronnie, I don't know what do you want..Please..stop crying.”, she pleaded tiredly.

 

“Hey. Hey, it's okay. You don't need to cry, she's probably just hungry. It's okay, you got this.” Alice spoke, rushing to the edge of the bed to help her and, in the meantime, press soothing kisses to the top of her head and temple.

 

Hermione sniffled, sitting up slowly so she could slide the strap of her hospital gown down. Tired eyes scanned up and her gaze soon melted at the sight of a frightened Charles, standing at the end of the bed with tears in the green eyes that, sometimes, matched his mother's blue ones. 

 

“Charles? What are you doing here, why are you crying?” She asked confused as Alice helped her latch the baby correctly onto her chest, the cries immediately stopping. 

 

The boy didn't respond and only then Alice noticed that her son was indeed crying. Sighing softly, the blonde motioned for him to come closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

“I'm sorry I snapped at you, honey.” She whispered, burying her face in his hazel colored hair, pressing a single kiss to it. “It's just– we took /so long/ to get Ronnie to sleep, we're exhausted.”

 

He nodded, staying in silence for  a few seconds before speaking. “/Ronnie?/ You named the baby /that/? Can you do that? Isn't that a boy's name?”, Charles asked, scrunching up his nose.

 

“Charles!”

 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, placing a hand over Alice's on her shoulder before she reprimanded the boy. “It's /fine/. Ronnie is short for Veronica–”

 

“A name /he/ chose…” Alice mumbled furiously with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“A name he /suggested/ and /I/ liked it and ended up /choosing/ it.”, rectified the Latina, shoving the blonde playfully, before turning her attention back to Charles. “So to answer your question, no, it isn't a boy's name. It's.simply a..pet name for her.”

 

“Pet name? She doesn't look like a dog to me!” Charles made another one of his, at times, infinite remarks, a hand raising to scratch his head, confusion plastered all over his face.

 

“Oh my go– Charles!” Alice scolded, looking down at her son. “I'm so sorry, Hermione, I don't know what got into him today. This isn't way the way I'm raising him.”

 

“Don't you mean /we/ are raising him? I mean, you did take me in after those..uhm.. /unfortunate/ episodes with Hiram back in New York.” 

 

The unfortunate episodes being: constant fights, screaming and finally, her baby’s father, Hiram Lodge, losing his scholarship with the college, getting expelled and then getting arrested for doing business with a famous New York cartel within school grounds. All of that in their third year of NYU. But of course, they wouldn't say that in front of an eight year old boy.

 

“Oh, yes, of course, I just..wait– does that mean you're saying yes to my question?” The blonde exclaimed, pulling away from Hermione to watch her face and almost shoving Charles in the process.

 

“Well..I– /fine/. I am. I was saving it for when I could actually properly walk and make you a surprise but /yes/. My answer is yes.”

 

“Answer to what? What are you talking about?” Charles asked excited but as confused as before; even more. 

 

“Yes!” The blonde celebrated, half jumping on Hermione and smothering her in kisses. 

 

“Al– Ali../Alice!/” The brunette called, raising her voice a bit to get her girlfriend's attention. When the blonde finally looked at her, she motioned down to her arms. “The baby. Remember there's one here? Please, don't suffocate her.” She jokingly begged with a small chuckle, adjusting Veronica on her breast before being surprised with a kiss, which earned an 'Ew, gross!’ from Charles. 

 

“Okay, okay– I'm sorry. I'm just /too/ excited for this. Who would've known, huh? Hermione Martinez agreeing to such thing. I guess wishes do come true after all.”

 

“Hey! What's the question? I wanna know too!” The little boy exclaimed, waving exaggeratedly so they were reminded of his presence before crossing his arms with a huff. 

Both women exchanged a look before laughing and turning to him.

 

“Well, Charles..what do you think of being a best man?”, Hermione asked, gently take Alice's hand and squeezing it with her free one. 

 

“And what do you think of having two moms?” Alice asked, hoping it wasn't too much for the boy to take in at once.

 

Charles pondered, brows knitting together in a deep frown that made his small face seem so grown up. A hum went past his pursed lips as he thought some more before a huge smile formed on his lips. “I'd say that's one hell of a fucking idea!”, he shouted, the bad word, which he had no clue what meant, echoing through the room — and possibly the whole hospital. 

 

“/Charles!/” Alice exclaimed in utter shock for what felt like the tenth time that night, casting a look at Hermione, who only whistled and pretended to fix something on Veronica's blanket but not before giving Charles a small, mischievous wink. Which /totally/ didn't go unnoticed by Alice. 

 

“I should ground you both for that!”, she scolded, in a very Alice-like manner, brows furrowing in a scowl. 

 

However, that didn't last long for soon Hermione and Charles snorted before bursting into laughter, taking Alice with them.

 

It was the happiest they had ever been in a long time now.

  
  


_ “Love. /True/ love is magic. Not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness.” - Regina Mills _


End file.
